How to Rock a Lunch Table
"How to Rock a Lunch Table" is the tenth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on April 7, 2012 after a brand new iCarly featuring British boy band, One Direction. In this episode, Kacey misses sitting at her old lunch table and will stop at nothing to take it back from The Perfs. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nelson lead a protest against the lunch ladies, who turn all of their favorites foods into gross stews. Episode Summary Kacey misses her PERFect lunch table — the one she sits at with the other Gravity 5 members is a hot zone for bird poop. So it’s her mission to steal the table from Molly, Grace, and the other Perfs. Their first attempt getting there at 6:30 one morning doesn’t work. Molly’s minions are there holding down the table and Molly tells Kacey via the computer that all her efforts are never going to work. Their next attempt is to tempt the Perfs away from the table long enough to grab it from them. Stevie comes in with a cart full of seaweed face lotion and Zander runs up and asks if there are free samples. Stevie says yes, and all of the Perfs run over in excitement. Kacey and the other Gravity 5 members swipe the table and are excited about the achievement until Molly shows them the “Wet Paint” sign that she removed from the table. The Gravity 5 members stand up immediately and notice the bright red paint across all of their butts! In Kacey’s final attempt to get the table, she, Kevin, and Nelson go to the school at night. She tricks the boys and all of a sudden they realize she handcuffed them to the table. Both of them are scared to stay there at night, so she hands Kevin his stuffed manatee and Nelson his security blankie. The boys are okay until the next morning when they overhear the lunch ladies say that making pizza is way too hard so they’re just going to make pizza stew. Nelson and Kevin are upset about this news. They live for Pizza Day! Meanwhile Grace has to tell Molly that they lost the table to Gravity 5. Kacey rubs it in Molly’s face as they’re walking to the cafeteria, but then they see that Kevin and Nelson (newly joined by Andy and many other students) have taken over the table in protest to bring back the regular pizza. The lunch ladies come in and put an end to the protest, asking who was responsible for this. While Kevin and Nelson shrink in fear of getting in trouble, Kacey steps up to the plate and leads the protest.Then the lunch ladies finally decide to make the pizza after the protest.As Kacey leaves the table, she sees that the Perfs had taken their table back.Feeling defeat, Gravity 5 walks to their table and performs Go with Gravity. In the end, the Perfs are back at their table but Gravity 5 isn’t defeated. They hung the bird feeder above their table and the birds poop all over the Perfs! Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed Featured Songs *''Go With Gravity'' *''Rules for Being Popular'' Trivia *The Perfs table is red and has glitter, but in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, it was pale orange. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Songs